Le Field Artist Cachée
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Ben Becker est un lycéen timide et reservé à Nankatsu.Olivier Atton,est le plus populaire de son lycée.Un jour,lui et Thomas voient Ben s'entrainer dans le stade du club et voient un grand talent en lui.Les deux amis décident de l'intergrer dans leur groupe d'amis et au club et de lui donner confiance en lui.
1. chapter 1

**Le Field Artist** **Caché**

 **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire ! Et cette fois c'est une UA school-fic.Elle mettra en scène mon personnage preferer de la série,Taro Misaki.Mais parlera un peu plus de football et il n'y aura pas de OCs important comme dans "C'est mon nom" et Olivier/Tsubasa n'est pas encore aller au Brésil.**

 **Genre:UA,School-fic,hurt/comfort, amitié et un peu de romance mais pas de Yaoi.**

 **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et les personnages appartiennent à Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Ps:Je met les noms en français.**

 **Chapitre 1:La rentrée**

Le jour de la rentrée est signe de retrouvailles pour la plupart,pour d'autre c'est signe de éternel recommencement.Pour Olivier Atton,c'est signe de retrouvaille avec tous ces amis,le jeune homme de 17 ans a déja le monde a ses pieds,il est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée Nankatsu,il est grand,beau,intelligent et footballeur et aussi le capitaine d'équipe,et son coeur bat pour sa supporter et manageuse préferer:Patty Gasby.Ils sortent ensemble et mène une belle vie.Il arrivait au lycée,il vit uns de ses meilleurs amis arrivait:

-Olivier !alors mon vieux ça va ?fit-il.

-Super !et toi ?comment va le grand Thomas Price ?comment était tes vacances ?demanda Olivier.

-Super !dit Thomas.Je me suis entrainée l'été entière et j'ai fait du surf,et encore du foot !et toi ?

-Je fait du foot l'été entière avec Roberto !crois-moi !tu ne vas plus arrêter mes tirs !

-Ah oui ?toi tu est meilleur que moi ?!attend qu'on voit ça sur le terrain !dit une autre personne.

Cette autre personne est Mark Landers,l'uns des attaquant vedette de Nankatsu,quand à Thomas Price,il est l'uns des meilleurs gardiens du lycée,et Olivier est l'uns des meilleurs tacticiens,c'est grâce à ce trio de choque que la Nankatsu a gagné deux fois le tournoi du lycée.

-Hé !du calme,nous aussi ont est là !fit un autre joueur.

-Julian !le prince du terrain est de retour !dit un autre joueurs.

-Phillipe Gallaghan !alors,il ne fesait trop froid là-bas à Hokkaido j'espère !tu va devoir ré-apprendre la chaleur d'ici !plaisanta Julian.

-C'est déja fait et comment va Tippie ?demanda Phillip.

-Elle va très très bien merci !et toi et Jenny ?ça file le grand amour ?demanda Olivier.

-Arrêtez de me demandez ça !fit Phillip Callaghan.Tiens !Bruce !tes vacances se sont biens passée ?

-C'était génial !

Julian Ross et Phillip Callaghan sont aussi des pillier de l'équipe,l'uns est un excellent stratagème qu'ont m'as surnomée "le prince des Terrains",l'autre,Callaghan,est un peotècteur du ballon,son surnom est "L'aigle de Hokkaido",étant originaire de cette région.Quand à Bruce Harper,

bien qu'il n'ait pas de talent particulier,il est un très bon milieu de terrain pour l'équipe.

-Alors ?comment va vos copines ?demanda Bruce.

En parlant de copines,les filles arrivaient et se jeta sur leurs copains chacuns,tout en disant bonjour aux autres garçons.Mais l'une de toutes ces filles se démarquait des autres:

-Alors les gars ?prêt à reprendre l'entrainement ?!fit cette jeune fille.

-Azumi !tu as l'air d'allez mieux depuis ta rupture !fit Patty.

-Azumi,tu est sur que ça va ?demanda Jenny.

-Mais oui les filles !fit-elle avec un sourire.Ce n'est pas un idiot qui va me faire pleurnicher,de toutes façon je suis très contente qu'il ne soit plus du même lycée.

Azumi Hayakawa,l'unes des filles les plus populaire,elle est gentille,douce, intelligente,généreuse mais est aussi très garçon manquée,malgré sa popularitée,elle vient de rompre avec son petit-ami,c'est lui qu'il l'avait plaqué,ne supportant pas son caractère et son indépendandance au foot et au club,étant la manageuse adjointe.Azumi est partis en vacances très loin afin d'oublier le garçon qui lui as brisé le coeur.

-Alors les mecs ?!j'espère que vous vous êtes entrainez durant ces vacances !et Thomas,si tu n'as toujours pas de copines,demande moi de sortir avec toi avant que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre !dit-elle tout en fesant un clin d'oeil à Thomas.

-Je vais y penser,dit Thomas.

Le groupe était assis sur les escaliers de l'école et riaient de bon coeur,les footballeurs de l'équipe la New Team était très populaires,les lycéens les enviaient tellement d'être aussi populaires et de les parler.Olivier prit le ballon pour tirer,et Thomas tenta de le rattrapper mais le ballon et Thomas heurta un lycéen.

 **0000000000000000000**

D'autres part,c'est signe d'éternelle recommencement,pour ceux qui n'ont pas ou peu d'amis.C'est le cas de Ben Becker,le garçon le moins populaire du lycée.Ben est pourtant un garçon gentil,doux,calme et généreux,malgré son grand coeur,Ben est aussi un garçon très timide et renfermé,mais aussi réservée.Il n'as aucun ami,le pire,c'est qu'il est souvent victime moqueries et de brimades.La vie n'as pas autant réussie à Ben qu'à Olivier, malgré ça,ils partageont une passion commune:le football.Ben a un très grand talent pour le foot,enfin,c'est ce que dit souvent son père.Il vit avec lui depuis son divorce,Ben était très jeune quand il a dû supporter cette séparation.Etant trop timide pour vouloir entrer dans l'équipe,il venait souvent au stade avec le materiel et s'entraina seul.

Le ballon qu'Olivier à tirer tomba sur Ben,en même temps que Thomas,les lycéen vit la scène et ricanna lorsqu'il vit le pauvre Ben à terre,avec tous ces livres et cahiers éparpiller partout.Thomas se releva et vit Ben,tout en même temps qu'Olivier qui se précipitait vers lui.

-Oh !fit Thomas,surpris et inquiet.Je suis désolé !je ne t'avait pas vu heu... ?

-Ben !ça va ?demanda Olivier en ramassant ses affaires.On ne t'as pas blessé ?je suis désolé !j'avait rater ma trajectoire et je ne voulait pas te le jeter en pleine tête !

-Ca...,fit Ben,timidement.Ca va...c'est rien...mer...merci quand...quand même...

Ben partis sans plus dire un seul mot.

-Il est vraiment bizzard ce mec !fit Mark.


	2. Chapitre 2:La découverte et le pari

**Chapitre 2:La découverte et le pari**

 **Salut !voilà le second chapitre de "Le Field Artiste Caché".Cette fois,je vais un peu mettre en avant Azumi.**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Merci,moi aussi je suis tombée dessus,et j'aime beaucoups la tienne aussi.Et je te souhaite Bon Courage aussi.**

 **La Mayonnaise du Turfu: Merci,moi non plus je ne connais pas trop le manga,mais j'ai déja lu Golden 23 et** **World Youth mais en anglais.Je l'ai connu qu'en anime.** **Et tu va voir qu'Olive/Tsubasa est digne d'un bon capitaine dans l'histoire.**

 **Disclaimer:Captain Tsubasa et les personnages appartienne à Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Ps:Si vous connaissez le film "Elle est trop bien"vous allez voir que je me suis inspirée d'une scène entre Olivier/Tsubasa,Thomas/Genzo et Azumi.**

-Il est vraiment bizzard ce mec,dit Mark.

-Comment tu connait son nom Olivier ?demanda Thomas.Je me suis perdu quand je me creusait la tête pour chercher son nom.

-C'est vrai,dit Philippe.Tu le connais ?

-Oui,répondit Olivier.Lui,c'est Ben Becker,nous somme dans les mêmes classe ensemble.

-Ben Becker ?fit Bruce en cherchant dans sa mémoire.Ah !oui,je me rappelle de ce gars là,vraiment,c'est pas le gars le plus sociable du lycée.

-Il parait qu'il n'as aucun ami,dit Julian.

-Moi qui croyait qu'il allait se flinguer avant la rentrée,dit Mark.

Tous le monde le regardait.

-Bah quoi ?vous avez pas vu ce qu'il a subit l'année dernière ?il s'est tout le temps laisser faire !continua Mark.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute!il est seulement trop timide pour se défendre ou pour appeller quelqu'un,défendit Olivier.

-Et trop renfermé pour se faire des amis,continua Azumi.

-Enfin bon,fit Thomas.C'est tout de même éttonant que tu connaisse son nom de famille et sa personnalité.

-Je le voit souvent en classe,répondit Olivier.Il ne parle jamais à personne,il reste toujours seul dans son coin.

La sonnerie de l'école sonna,et tout le monde partis chacun dans sa classe,Olivier se retrouva dans la même classe que Ben,il regrettait toujours ce qu'il avait fait à ce pauvre garçon.Olivier n'était pas du genre à vouloir du mal aux autres,même à des personnes comme Ben,peut-être que si il l'intègrait ai club ?il pourrai le pardonner ?mais il ne savait si il amait le foot,il croyait toujours que Ben lui en voudrait à mort pour cette humiliation le jour de la rentrée.Mais il repensa à ce que Mark a dit tout à l'heure,c'est vrai qu'il est souvent victime de brimades,si il le défendait ?est-ce que il pourrait se faire pardonner ?il ne savait pas,ce garçon si timide et si solitaire,l'incitait à se faire pardonner.Les cours se finit et Olivier s'approcha de Ben.

-Ben !fit Olivier.Je voulait te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure,je ne voulait pas t'humilier,ce n'était pas mon intention !je voulqit seulement que Thomas rattrappe un de mes tir et...

-J'ai dit que ce n'était...pas...pas grave Olivier...,dit Ben.Je...je ne t'en veux pas...

Et il se leva de son bureau pour sortir de la classe et aller vers son casier.

 **000000000000000000000**

Azumi n'en revenait toujours pas du mal que Bryan l'as plaqué,de toute façon,ce mec n'était qu'une sale ordure !pensa t'elle.Mais elle voulait s'amuser,c'est là qu'elle vit Thomas:

-Thomas !appella t'elle.Dit !tu est libre samedi ?!tu sais,il y a un club super et...

-Ne compte pas sur moi Azumi,répondit Thomas.

-Mais pourquoi ?!se plaignit Azumi.

-Parce-que je ne veux pas que tu te comporte comme une pute,tout ça parce-que tu est desesperé !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe c'est pourquoi vous vous disputez ?demanda Olivier qui vient d'arriver.

-Azumi a envie de moi parce-que je suis célibaitaire,dit Thomas.Mais fit lui que ça n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va regler son problème.

-Ou alors j'ai mieux !fit Azumi.

-Azumi,c'est pas parce-que ce mec a rompu avec toi qu'il faut te jeter sur Thomas comme ça !dit Olivier,desesperer de voir son amie dans cet état.

-Mais écoutez les mecs !je vous fait un pari !fit Azumi,déterminer.J'ai besoin de me changer des mecs populaire !

Elle vit un lycéen passer.

-Vous voyez ce mec,par exemple,un look de geek et des cheveux en bataille,vous savez quoi ?ce gars là peut devenir populaire rien qu'en sortant avec moi !c'est un pari que je vous fait !s'il vous plait !c'est vous les "maitres d'armes" si vous voulez !

-On s'en va,fit Thomas.On doit partir s'entrainer pour le prochain match.

-Oui,c'est vrai,ajouta Olivier.

Les deux partient donc s'entrainer avec toutes leurs équipe,peu désireux du pari d'Azumi,ils savaient qu'elle était partit en dépréssion après sa rupture,mais de là à vouloir faire un pari avec eux.

 **000000000000000000**

L'entrainement se passait parfaitement bien,Mark avait progresser avec son "tir du Tigre" et Olivier avec son "Tir de la feuille mort" et Thomas n'as pas encaisser un seul but de l'entrainement.Julian, bien que souffrant d'une maladie cardiaque,arrivait à suivre l'entrainement,et Phillipe arrivait à garder la balle.Bruce,lui,avait eu une blessure à la jambe pendant l'été,mais n'avait rien dit à ses coéquipiers.Quand aux autres,ils se donnaient à fond,malgré tout.Dès l'entrainement fini,ils partirent tous se changer dans les vestiaires,après ça,ils ne restaient plus que Thomas et Olivier,étant les deux derniers à vouloir s'entrainer plus longtemps que les autres.Etant les deux seuls dans les vestiaires,Thomas prit l'occasion pour parler à Olivier:

-Olivier,tu sais,même si Bryan n'est plus là,il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer,et je ne vois pas qui !

-C'est vrai,fit Olivier.Julian ne peut pas jouer plus d'un quart d'heure et on a besoin de Philipe en défense et Bruce serait incapable de tenir tête à des joueurs comme lui,en plus,j'ai vu qu'il avait mal à la cheville,donc il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qu'il ne soit plus là,c'est peut-être un plus pour Azumi mais pas pour nous,qui va occuper son poste ?

Ils sortirent des vestiaire quand:

-Attend moi,Thomas !fit Olivier.J'ai oublier mes baskets dans le vestiaires.

-Attend !je t'acompagne !fit Thomas en le suivant.

Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaire pour qu'Olivier prennent ses baskets,ils repartirent quand soudain,ils entendait un bruit d'un ballon qu'ils jonglait.

-T'entend ça Thomas ?demanda Olivier à son coéqupier.

-Je croyait qu'on était les derniers à s'entrainer.

Les deux amis partirent alors vers le stade discrètement pour savoir qui restait s'entrainer aussi tard.La personne en question venait de prendre le materiel et de jouer au foot.Olivief et Thomas vit la façon dont il savait vibrer le ballon,et n'en revenait pas la façon de jongler avec le ballon pour tirer était précise.

-Je croit qu'on a trouvé le remplaçant de Bryan,fit Thomas.Tu as vu sa façon de jouer ?ça m'ettonnerait qu'il s'ait dopé.

-Oui,tu as raison,dit Olivier.

Quand soudain,Olivier se rappella qui est cet personne.

-Mais attend une minute,fit soudainement Olivier.C'est Ben !Ben Becker !

-Ben Becker ?!fit Thomas.Le même Ben qu'on a renversé ce matin ?

-Oui,je le reconnait !dit Olivier.si j'avait su qu'il savait jouer si bien que ça...

-...ça fait longtemps qu'on l'aurait intergrer l'équipe,finit Thomas.

Ne voulant pas lui faire peur,les deux amis partirent,le laissant s'entrainer seul.

-Tu sais quoi Olivier,fit Thomas avec un sourire alors qu'ils continuèrent à marcher vers eux.Je repense au pari d'Azumi,et ça m'as donner une idée.

-Tu ne va pas faire ça ?!protesta Olivier.

-C'est un mec bien ce Ben ?demanda Thomas.

-Oui,il est un peu comme Azumi,mais en plus craintif.

-Eh bien vu qu'elle veut un mec impopulaire et que nous on a besoin d'un remplaçant !on n'as qu'as prendre la même personne pour faire les deux,étant donné que c'est nous les "maitre d'arme" et que si ce gars c'est un mec bien comme tu dit,alors peut-être qu'on pourra sortir Azumi de sa dépréssion.

-J'ai confiance en toi Thomas,j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fait.

 **Voilà,je pense que vous avez devinez la scène,bon,j'espère que ça vous as plu.**

 **Perso je trouve ça dommage qu'Azumi ne soit introduit dans l'anime.Mais je vais en faire un personnage important dans l'histoire.Et je vais mettre plus en avant la relation Taro/Azumi dans les prochains chapitres et Thomas/Genzo fait ça seulement pour aider Azumi,ça n'est rien en mal la dedans.Laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapitre 3:La propostion

**Chapitre 3:** **La proposition**

 **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et les personnages appartienne à Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Salut !Voilà le troisième chapitre,cette fois,Ben va integrer le club et Thomas/Genzo et Azumi vont commencer leurs "pari".J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Aquarius Gold Saint: Merci pour ton commentaire,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.Et je te souhaite aussi bon courage pour tes histoires.**

Thomas cherchait Olivier depuis un petit moment au lycée,et cherchait Azumi en même temps,il marcha jusqu'à trouver cette dernière.

-Azumi !appella Thomas.

-Salut Thomas,tu n'as toujours pas changer d'avis au sujet du pari ? demanda Azumi.

-Si !mais attendons Olivier,on parler de ça hier.

-Ah oui ?vous complotez contre moi ?plaisanta Azumi.

-C'est un peu ça !dit Thomas.

Il aperçut Olivier.

-Salut Olivier !fit Azumi.Justemement on t'attendait avec Thomas !

-De quoi vous parliez ?demanda Olivier.

-Du pari,réponda Thomas avant de se tourner vers Azumi.Bon,vu qu'Olivier est là,on va rajouter quelque détails au "pari".

-Quoi par exemple ?demanda Azumi.

-Déja,ce fut le tour d'Olivier.Ce gars devra integrer notre club de foot.

-Compris,fit Azumi.Ensuite ?

-Ensuite,dit Thomas.C'est moi qui aura le choix des "armes".

-Très bien !on commence ?demanda Azumi.

-C'est parti !fit Olivier.La chasse est ouverte

Ils partirent tous les trois.

-Tiens !fit Azumi en regardant un garçon avec des boutons sur le visage et et regarder un BD.Pourquoi pas celui-là ?

-Non !répondit Thomas.Il est mieux lui.reprit il en voyant un gros.

-Heu...fit Azumi.Tu préfère pas l'autre ?

-Je croyait qu'on allait prendre "tu-sais-qui" ?demanda Olivier.

-On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu !dit Thomas.

Ils continuèrent leurs route.Jusqu'à qu'il croise la personne en question qui tomba de l'escalier:

-Voilà notre grand gagnant !fit Thomas.

Azumi regarda cette personne.

-Quoi ?!Ben Becker ?!fit-elle.Oh non !non non non !pas question !

-Hey !un pari est un pari !fit Thomas.Tu ne peux pas te défiler !

-Écoute !un mec nevroser,un fou,même un obèse,je veux bien !mais ça !c'est impossoble,d'ailleurs, comment tu va l'integerer au club ?tu va me le dire ?!

-Pour ça laissez-moi faire !fit Olivier.Je m'en charge !

-Est-ce que tu sais si il jouer au foot ?demanda Azumi.

-On l'as vu hier !fit Thomas.Si tu vois sa façon de jouer,crois-moi,tu l'apprécirera.

 **000000000000000000**

Les cours venait de se terminer,et Ben sortis de la classe et partir vers son casier,mais fut intercepter par un groupe de cinq garçon qui le plaqua contre le casier.

-Alors Becker ?!fit un des garçon d'un ton arrogant.Où est-ce que tu allait comme ça ?

Ben était terrorisé,il halètait fortement.

-Je...je...,bégayait Ben.

L'uns des autres garçon avait une cannette de soda.

-Allez !comment ça se fait que tu t'est pas flinguer pendant les vacances ?fit un autre garçon.

-Ca aurait valu mieux pour tout le monde,tu ne trouve pas ?dit le troisième.

Ben baissa les yeux.Le chef de la bande le prit par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Qu'est...qu'est-ce que vous voulez...?fit Ben,terrosié avec un sanglot à travers sa voix.

-Tu nous as bousculé à la sortie des cours !fit le Chef.

-Je...je suis désolé...fit Ben.

-On s'en fiche de tes excuses,tu va nous payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !allez-y les mecs !ordonna le Chef.

Les quatres garçon s'executa et déshabillait Ben.Ce dernier leurs supplia d'arrêter,mais ne l'écoutait pas,le pauvre garçon se retrouva en caleçon,les larmes aux yeux,les jambes serrer contre sa torse.

-Il n'y pas que ça Becker !fit le Chef.

Le Chef de la bande demanda au garçon qui avait le soda de lui donner,il se mettait à la taille de Ben et renversa tous ce que contenait la cannette.Les garçons riaient sur l'état lamentable de Ben,ensuite,le Chef se releva pour cracher au visage de Ben.

-Et le bouquet final !

Dès qu'il commença à lever la main,Ben ferma les yeux,prêt à recevoir la gifle.Mais fut intercepter.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?!fit cette personne en tenant la main du Chef.

Cette personne n'était d'autre qu'Olivier Atton.

-Alors j'attend !fit Olivier,d'un ton menaçant.Ca vous amuse de le martyriser comme ça ?!

-Heu...,le Chef fut terorriser.On...on est désolé...on voulait pas...

-Donnez-moi ses vêtements !ordonna Olivier.

Les garçons s'executa.

-Maintenant partez !cria Olivier.

Les garçons partirent vite.Il se tourna vers Ben et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Ca va Ben ?demanda Olivier,inquièt.

Ben hocha la tête toute en la gardant baisser,trop honteux pour regarder Olivier en face.

-Hey...,fit Olivier doucement.Ca va ?ils ne t'ont pas blessé ?tu peux te lever ?

Ben essaya de se lever en se tenant sur le mur derrière lui.Olivier le tenait par les épaules et lui donna ses vêtements.

-Mer...merci,fit Ben en hochant la tête.

Il se rhabilla doucement et Olivier était adossé contre le mur,les bras croisés.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ?demanda Olivier.

-Je...je l'ai bousculer quand je suis partis...

Olivier fut surpris,dès qu'il finit de se rhabiller,Ben le remercia une dernière fois avant de partir.

 **0000000000000000000**

Ben trouva un robinet et l'ouvrit,il se mit la tête sous l'eau pour enlever le soda qui collait ses cheveux.Il éclata en sanglot à travers le jet.Dès qu'il fini de se rincer,il vit une silhouète familière,lui donnant une serviette:

-Ben,on peut parler ?demanda t'il.J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

C'était Olivier,Ben hocha la tête et Olivier lui demanda qu'ils s'assiebt sur un banc.

-Voilà,je voulait te le dire tout à m'heure mais tu est partis très vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Olivier ?demanda Ben.

-Hier,moi et Thomas nous t'avons vu t'entrainer tout seul au stade.

Ben s'excusa vite.

-Je...je suis désolé !fit Ben.Je...je ne viendrai plus au...au stade si...si ça te gêne autant.

-Eh bien oui Ben !répondit Olivier.Je ne veux plus que tu vienne aussi tard !

Ben hocha la tête,à contre coeur.

-Parce-que je veux que tu fasse partis de l'équipe !dit Olivier.

Ben releva la tête,surpris.C'était comme un rêve qui se réalise.

-Ben,moi et Thomas nous t'avont trouvé exceptionel quand tu jouait hier,et tu doit te souvenir de Bryan Cruyfford.

Il hocha la tête.

-Eh bien voilà !il a changé d'école et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer,on a de très bon joueurs mais pas assez fort pour faire face à des gens comme Cruyssford.

-Toi par contre,tu peux y tenir tête !fit quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un était Thomas Price.

-Ben !si tu entre dans notre équipe et que tu prend confiance en toi,on pourra gagner le championnat encore une année !

-Alors tu accepte ?demanda Olivier.

-Je...je ne sais pas...,dit Ben.Je...je ne croit pas que je rendrait service à l'équipe...et...non...je serai un boulet pour l'équipe...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense,dit Olivier.Pourquoi tu n'essarerait pas ?je suis sûr que la Nankatsu aura besoin de toi.

Ben réfléchit un petit moment.

-C'est...c'est d'accord...,répondit Ben.Je veux voir ce que je vaut sur un terrain...

Thomas sourit.

-Entrainement après les cours !dit-il.Tâche d'être là,je vais parler de ton arriver à l'ebtraineur.


	4. Chapitre 4:Un début difficile

**Chapitre 4:Un début difficile**

 **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa les personnages appartienne à Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Salut !me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre,Ben va se présenter aux joueurs de l'équipe et faire son premier match.** **Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais malade pendant une semaine et j'ai en même temps perdu la motivation pour écrire.**

Ben était anxieux à l'idée de faire partit de l'équipe.A vrai dire,il craignait de ne pas se faire accepter.Depuis son enfance,sa timidité l'empêchait de se faire des amis,mais ce qui le surprit était qu'Olivier lui demande.C'était étrange pour lui,mais il avait peur qu'on se sert de lui comme un jouet et qu'on se débarrasse de lui.Mais ce qu'il a le plus surpris était qu'Olivier Atton le lui as demandé,mais avait toujours un doûte là dessus.Il vit quelqu'un,une présence féminime:

-Bonjour Becker !alors comme ça tu veux faire partis de l'équipe de foot ?demanda t'elle.

-A...Azumi... ?!fit Ben,un peu surpris.Qu'est-ce...tu fait là ?

-Ca te choque de me voir ici ?demanda Azumi.

Ben hocha la tête,timidement.

-Eh bien,étant donné que tu est nouveau dans le club je vais me présentée:je m'appelle Azumi Hayakawa et je suis la manageuse de l'équipe de Nankatsu.

-Ah...fit Ben en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Et puisque tu as l'air perdu,je vais t'emmenez !suis-moi !

-Je...je ne me suis pas perdu !cria t'il.

Elle se retourna et il rougit un peu mettant la main sur sa bouche.

-Pa...pardonne-moi...je...je ne voulait pas crier comme ça...

-Ce n'est pas grave,fit Azumi,un peu vexée de son comportement.Mais...

-Ben !fit une autre personne,un peu enthousiaste.

-O...Olivier ?fit Ben.

-Content de voir que tu est venu à l'heurs !tu n'as trop le trac ?fit il en voulant détendre l'athmosphère.

-Heu...un peu...fit Ben,anxieux.

-Ca va aller !rassura Olivier.Toute l'équipe l'avait été le premier jour,mais tu verras,tu va bien t'y intègrer et Thomas t'accepte déja.

-Ah...merci...,fit-il.

-Allez viens !je vais te présenté à toute l'équipe !dit Olivier en poussant un peu Ben pour le faire avancer.

Ben avança avec Olivier et Azumi devant les vestiaires,il était paniqué á l'idée de se présenté devant toutes l'équipe,Olivier était derrière lui,tenant par les épaules:

-Les gars !je vous présente un nouveau membre de notre équipe !je te laisse te présenté !

Ben avait resté figé,Olivier regretta vite son geste en voyant le malaise de Ben.

-Il s'appelle Ben Becker !il va remplacer Bryan !

C'est Azumi qui les as rattrapper.

-Quoi ?!!fit la pluart des joueurs.

-Oui vous avez compris,fit Thomas.Désolé Bruce,mais moi et Olivier on a vu l'état de ta jambe pendant les entrainement et c'est mieux qu'on te remplace.

-C'est pas grave Thomas,dit Bruce,avant de se tourner vers Ben.Mais vous êtes sûr de le remplacer par lui ?!!!vous savez si il s'est joué au foot au moins !

-Nous l'avont vu moi et Thomas !dit Olivier.Croyez-moi,il a vraiment beaucoups de talent.

-J'aimerai voir ça sur un terrain,dit Mark.

-Si ça se trouve il peut gagner tout seul,chez les jeunes pousses,dit Ed Warner d'un ton arrogant.

La plupart des joueurs ricanaient dans leurs dos.

-Ne te moque pas Ed !dit Patty.Il est nouveau ici et tu doit l'accueillir comme il se doit !

-Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde,dit Azumi.Ce que vous ne savez pas,c'est que Bryant est remplacable !et j'ai confiance au jugement d'Olivier et de Thomas !alors si il dit qu'il est doué,on doit leur faire confiance !

Après son discours,les joueurs regardait Ben,ce dernier était de plus en plus mal à l'aise,ce fut Julian qui s'approchait de lui en tendant la main.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe Ben,dit-il.Je suis Julian Ross.

Ben regarda un instant avant de lui serrer la main.Puis Phillip arriva à son tour.

-Content que tu sois parmi nous Ben,je suis Philippe Callaghan.

-Ravi de te rencontrer,dit Ben.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Bruce Harper et d'autres joueurs vienne à leurs tour,sauf Mark,et la plupart d'autre joueurs resta auprès de lui,eux non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'arriver de Ben.

-Ben,le gars là-bas,c'est Mark Landers,dit Thomas.C'est l'attaquant vedette de notre équipe,et aussi le plud aggressif,mais t'inquiète pas,tu t'y fera vite.

Ben hocha la tête.

-Mais j'y pense,fit Mark.Il va prendre quelle casier Becker ?

-Quel...casier... ?demanda t'il.

-De quoi tu parle,Mark ?demanda Thomas.

-Des casiers,l'année dernière on avait les casiers qui ne se fermer pas et d'autres qui ne s'ouvrait pas,et tous les autres sont pris.

La plupart des joueurs ricanaient,et là,Olivier se rappella de ce problème,mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Tu devrait le mettre dans les vestiaires d'à coté,dit Mark.Ca vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Des joueurs ricanaient dans son dos.

-Excuse-moi de dire ça Ben,dit Azumi.Mais je suis de leurs coté,tu n'as pas trop le choix.

Ben hocha la tête et prit ses affaires pour partir dans le vestiaire juste à coté,jamais il n'était aussi bien accueillie avant,bien que Mark ne le supportait pas.Azumi le lui avait donné l'équipement dont il essaya.Pendant ce temps,dans l'autre vestiaire.

-De quoi ?!fit Azumi.Mais attendez !je suis d'accord qu'on l'intègre dans l'équipe,mais lui faire jouer le match amical aujourd'hui,c'est trop tôt !

-Je suis d'accord avec Azumi,dit Mark.On ne sait même pas si il sait tenir un ballon de foot,encore moins si il va supporter la pression !

-Je sais,dit Olivier,sérieux.Mais comme ça,on verra ce qu'il vaut sur un vrai match,j'ai confiance en ses capacités.

-Moi je dit qu'on perd notre temps avec lui,dit Mark.

-Mark,dit Thomas.Apprend à l'accepter.

 **0000000000000000**

Le match allait bientôt commencer,la pression monte,et Ben n'avait pas risposté,surtout qu'il ne s'était pas entraîner avant le match,il portait le numéro 11.Olivier n'arrêttait pas de le rassurer.Il arrivaient au stade,Azumi vit Bryant,ce dernier la regarda avant de détourner son regard d'elle,Bryant s'approcha d'Olivier:

-Alors Olivier,dit-il d'un ton arrogant.Tu n'as pas eu de mal à me trouver un remplaçant ?

-Bien-sûr que non Bryant !dit Olivier en répondant à sa provocation.

Bryant se pencha pour voir qui est le "remplaçant".

-Becker ?!t'était désesperer au point de prendre le souffre-douleur du lycée ?!

Il pouffa de rire.

-Je ne te pensait pas aussi bête que ça Olivier,dit Bryant.Mais bon,ça pourrait devenir interressant !

Le comportement de Bryant énerva Olivier.Le match allait commencer,Ben paniquait de plus en plus,dès le coup de sifflet,la partie commenca,et c'est Olivier qui a le ballon,mais est vite intercepter par Bryant,il passe devant Ben qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

-Allez !réveille-toi Becker !cria Mark.On est en plein match bon sang !

Ben ne répondit pas,mais,courrais vers l'adversaire pour le rattrapper.Jusqu'à que Phillipe repprenne le ballon,il le passe à Ben qui remonte le terrain,Olivier était à coté de lui,il tenta de lui faire une passe mais fut intercepter par un autre joueur.

-C'est pas grave,faut qu'on revienne en défense,dit Olivier.

C'est ce qu'il fit tout les deux,le joueur fit une passe à Bryant qui fut intercepter Phillipe,mais il reprit vite le ballon pour tirer,à la surprise,ce fut Ben qui tenta de l'intercepter par la tête,ce qui ne sera pas très utile puisque,dès que le ballon n'était plus contre le fornt de Ben,il était dans les buts,et Thomas ne l'avait pas vu venir.Le coup de sifflet annonça la fin de la première mi-temps.Dans les vestiaires,Mark donna un coup de poing sur le casier d'à coté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait Ben ?!!!cria Mark.T'as tiré contre ton camp !est-ce tu sais jouer ou pas au foot ?!!

-Mark !ça suffit !cria Olivier.Tu va trop loin et...

-Laisse-moi parler Capitaine !est-ce que tu est sûr que c'était lui que tu as vu au stade cette nuit là ?est-ce que tu savait si il savait jouer au foot ?d'ailleurs,on devrait lui demander !Ben,est-ce que tu sais jouer au foot ?oui ou non ?!

Ben resta silencieux pendant un moment,la tête baissé,en entendant tous ce que Mark lui didait en face.

-Répond !dit-il.Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?!

Ben le regarda et secoua la tête,avec un gémissement à peine audible.Olivier et Azumi vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux,il était prêt à craquer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait,il n'a aucun talent et il ne sert à rien,que ce soit au lycée ou dans un club,personne ne veut de lui !

-Tais-toi Mark !dit Patty.

-Un tas de merde reste un tas de merde !et ça,on peut rien y faire !

Les derniers mots de Mark était comme un coup de poignard.Roberto,l'entraineur arriva:

-La première mi-temps va débuté,Ben,je te remplace par Bruc,et ensuite Julian te remplacera.

Tous les joueurs partirent se dirirger au stade,tous sauf Ben.Il attendait que tout le monde partient pour éclater en sanglot,Mark avait raison à ce sujet,il ne servait à quelque chose nulle part,il était même un boulet pour son père.Son père,la veille,il lui avait dit que le capitaine voulait qu'il rejoint le club,il se souvenait de la joie qu'il avait dans son regard,son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait du talent pour le football,il aurait eu tellement honte si son père l'avait vu jouer.Il s'allongea sur les bancs des vestiaires et continua à pleurer.Soudain,la porte s'ouvrit:

-Ben ?tu est là ?demanda la personne.

C'était Olivier et Azumi qui venait d'entrer,ces derniers vit l'état de Ben.

-Ca ne va pas Ben ?demanda Olivier.Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-C'est...c'est rien...je...c'est que...Mark il...,dit avec des sanglot.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Mark tout à l'heure ?demanda Azumi.

-Il...il a raison...,dit-il avec ses sanglots.Je...je voit déja ce que je vaut et...et...

Olivier le prit dans ses bras et le serra.Ben posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua à pleurer.Azumi était à coté et ne dit rien,elle vit tout de même la détresse du garçon.

-C'est rien Ben..,rassura Olivier.Ne l'écoute pas,c'est juste le premier match,mais ça va aller...faut que t'apprenne juste à te défendre,alors arrête de pleurer.

-Olivier,on peut parler en privée ?demanda Azumi.

-Bien sur,dit Olivier.

Ils sortirent du vestiaires.

-Ils faudrait le ramener chez lui,on ne va pas attendre que le match finissent pour le ramener !dit Azumi.

-Tu as raison,je vais le ramener chez lui !dit Olivier.

-Toi ?!attend,l'équipe a besoin de toi !je vais le ramener !

-Non Azumi,tout à l'heure,je l'ai vu se faire martyriser par des garçons !si ils vous arrivent quelque chose à tout les deux...

-Je sais me défendre !dit Azumi.Rentrons,il va se demander ce qu'on fait.

Ils rentrèrent.Une autre personne arriva,ce fut Roberto.

-Olivier,vient !tout le monde t'attend,oh Ben,ça va ?demanda Roberto.

Ce dernier hocha la tête,Roberto vit ses yeux rouges,il a du pleurer.L'entraineur se rapprocha des deux joueurs.

-Ben,qu'est-ce que tu as ?tu veux qu'on appelle tes parents ?demanda Roberto.

-Ca va aller coach !dit Azumi.Je vais le ramener chez lui.

-Oui !dit Olivier avant de se tourner vers Ben.Azumi va te ramener chez toi,d'accord ?

Ben hocha la tête,il se leva et suivie Azumi dehors,le studio où il habitait n'était pas loin du stade.La route futq silencieuse,jusqu'à que Azumi parle:

-Est-ce que ça va ?demanda t'elle.

-Oui...,dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Tu ne devrait pas écouter ce que dit Mark,je connait Olivier depuis très longtemps,et c'est pas pour rien qu'on l'as nommé capitaine.

-Tu crois ?demanda Ben.

-Oui !si il crois en tes capacités,alors n'y pense pas.

Il hocha la tête.Il était presque arriver chez lui.

-Ben,dit Azumi.Tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire avec un ballon.

-Heu...oui !dit Ben.

Ils était arrivé chez Ben,il entra en y invitant Azumi.Il prit un ballon et jonglat.

-Voilà tout ce que je sais faire...,dit Ben.

Azumi hocha la tête avant de partir,ce pari va être interressant,très interressant.

 **Salut !j'ai fini le chapitre,si j'ai été aussi longue c'est que j'écrit "Contre-la-montre" et j'ai eu une perte de movation,pour me faire pardonner,j'ai écrit ce chaptre très long.Au prichaon chapitre.**


	5. Le ballon est ton meilleur ami

Chapitre 5:Le ballon est ton meilleur ami

Disclaimers:Je ne possède pas Captain Tsubasa,ni les personnages.

Ben avait honte de retourner au club,il avait déja honte de retourner au lycée,surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la veille entre Mark et lui.Mais il entra tout de même dans l'établissement,tous les regard était rivé sur lui,et des chuchotement.Il vit le petit groupe d'Olivier,avant de détourner du regard d'eux.Ils n'allait pas au club.À la fin des cours,il vit Olivier.

-Hé Ben !dit Olivier.Salut !

-Salut...,dit Ben.

-On peut parler ?demanda Olivier.

Ben hocha la tête.

-Viens !on va parler sur le terrain !

Ben eu un frisson,il se tiqua les doigts et Olivier le vit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ben,tout ira bien,dit Olivier d'un ton rassurant.

Ben le suivit alors jusqu'au terrain de foot,Olivier prit un ballon de foot et s'approcha de lui,il tapa doucement sur le ballon pour faire la passe à Ben.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense d'hier ?dit Olivier.

Ben hocha la tête.

-Tu n'arrivait pas à tenir face à la pression,mais c'est normal,tout le monde y ait passé,même moi et Mark !

-Je suis désolé...,dit Ben.

-Mais je vais te donner un conseil qui va beaucoups t'aider !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu l'as sous ton pied !dit Olivier.

-Le...le ballon ?demanda Ben.

-Le ballon !affirma Olivier.N'oublie pas,le ballon est ton meilleur ami !

-En quoi ça va m'aider ?demanda Ben.

-Quand j'était petit,j'ai faillit être percuté par un camion,mais je l'ai évité de justesse !et le ballon était avec moi !

Ben lui fit une passe.

-Ben,j'ai remarquer que tu est confiant quand tu as un ballon,si ça peut t'aider à t'épanouir alors contnue sur cette voie là !

Ben hocha la tête.

-Hier,c'est vrai c'était catastrophique,mais si je ne t'en veux pas c'est parce-qu'on est une équipe,et même si c'est à cause du joueure le plus nul,ou si il l'y a qu'un seul joueur qui est doué,une équipe reste une équipe,on gagne ensemble,on perd ensemble.

-Tu ne m'as pas plutôt pris parce-que tu avait pitié de moi,ou que tu voulait te faire pardonner ?demanda Ben.

-Ben,si on m'as nommé capitaine d'équipe ce n'est pas pour rien !et je ne t'oblige pas de rester dans le club,si tu veux partir,tu peux,mais si je t'ai prit c'est parce que sur tous les joueurs que nous avons,aucuns d'eux ne pourra affronter Bryan face à face !et si tu était moins stressé hier,tu aurais pu gagner face à lui !

Ben resta silencieux.

-Je te donne deux autres conseil et ça pourrait t'aider au lycée:apprend à te défendre et arrête de pleurer.

La sonnerie annonça la reprise des ,Olivier partis,laissant Ben en suspent,ce dernier décida d'y aller aussi.

0000000000000000

La sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours pour Thomas et Azumi.Cette dernière,qui n'était pas dans la même classe que lui,alla lr retrouver dans son casier:

-Thomas !faut qu'on parle !dit Azumi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Thomas.

-Je veux qu'on reparle du pari,j'abandonne !dit Azumi.

Thomas s'arreta et la regarda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si j'ai dit ça l'autre jour,c'est parce-que je me sentait desesperée,mais maintenant,je suis pas sûr de faire ça.

Thomas la regarda un instant.

-Au bout du 4 èm jours tu abandonne ?

-Je...je ne veux pas blesser Ben comme Bryan m'as blessé !dit Azumi.

Thomas poussa un long soupir.

-Azumi,écoute,je sais que Bryan t'as beaucoup blessée,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'allait pas choisir un imbécile qui profitera de toi comme Bryan l'as fait,tu n'est plus la même depuis que tu as rompu avec lui,je me suis dit que tu méritait un type bien.

-Thomas...

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de dire un autre mot qu'Azumi s'est jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer.Quelqu'un était en retard,vit la scène,cacher derrière les casiers.Les deux amis s'enlever de leurs étreinte.

-Merci,dit Azumi.

-J'ai une idée,dit Thomas.Si Ben quitte l'équipe,alors on oublie le pari,par contre,si il reste,on continue,ça marche ?

-Ca marche !dit Azumi.

000000000000000000

Après les cours,fut l'entrainement,et quelqu'un arriva.

-Ben ?!fit les joueurs en le voyant.

-Tu viens t'entrainer toi aussi ?dit Patty.

-Avant toutes choses,dit Ben.Je voudrait m'excuser pour hier,j'ai...j'ai vraiment joué comme un nul,mais je vais me rattrapper capitaine...je...vais m'entrainer dur pour faire partit de votre équipe dignement.

Olivier hocha la tête.

-Très bien,tu sera dans mon groupe !dit Olivier.

Et l'entrainement commença,pour finir par un petit match,Ben décida de montrer ses capacité aux autres joueurs,il dribbla plusieurs,en plus de Mark,il fit une passe à Olivier,ce dernier lui en refit une autre et ainsi de suite,les passes était précise et souple,Olivier a possession de la balle et fit une passe à Ben qui marqua d'un coup de tête.Tous les joueurs était choqué,il se demandait si c'était le même Ben que celui d'hier.Mark vint vers lui.

-Alors Becker !tu n'avait pas dit que tu ne savait pas jouer au foot ?dit Mark.

-Encore désolé pour hier Mark,dit le concerné.

Le match se termina par 3-2 pour Olivier.Azumi avait compris maitenant pourquoi il avait pris Ben,et maintenant,elle doit continuer le pari,ça allait être très interessant.

Voilà fin du chapitre !j'ai écrit et publiée une autre fic et j'ai voulu les publier en même temps !alors j'ai prit du retard.J'espêre que ça vous plaira.Laissez un commentaire pour dire si vous aimez ou pas.Au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6:Les progrès

**Chapitre 6:Les progrès** **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et les personnages appartienne à** **Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais me revoilà et le nouveau chapitre !J'ai tellement pas écrit d'histoire en même temps que je sais plus où j'en suis.**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Merci pour ton commentaire,c'est bien ce que nous as appris Olive et Tom,et le club JDG bien-sûr !**

Plus les entrainement passait,et plus Ben progressait,il avait commencer à prendre un tout petit peu plus d'assurance,c'était très mini mais c'était un bon début.Azumi étais impressionnée par le talent de Becker.A la fin de l'entrainement,elle alla lui parler.

-Salut Ben !fit Azumi.

-Sa-Salut Azumi...,dit Ben,rouge comme une tomate.

C'était toujours comme ça quand il croisait Azumi.Depuis sa première année,il avait un faible pour la jeune fille,mais sa timidité lui empêchait tout contact avec qui que ce soit.

-Je vois que tu as fait des progrès depuis tes derniers entrainements,tu sais qu'il aura un match amicale avant le tournoi,tu est sûr que tu pourras supporter la pression ?

-Ca...ça va aller...j'était anxieux pour mon premier match...mais ça va aller...je pense...

-Tu devrais commencer à t'assumer dans ton style de jeu,tu sais,tu ne vas pas toujours compté sur Olivier.

-Je...je sais,merci pour tes conseils Azumi,je vais les écouter...

Azumi fut choqué de ce qu'il a dit,quand elle sortait avec Bryan,elle ne cessait de lui donner des conseils pour améliorer son jeu,mais il ne voulait jamais l'écouter,alors que Ben était différent de Bryan,il est plus doux,plus gentil,plus amicale et plus honnête que lui,parfois,elle oubliait que si elle sortait avec lui,c'est pour un pari.Ce qui lui fit mal au coeur.

 **0000000000000000**

Le lendemain,un match amical opposait le lycée Nankatsu à un autre lycée un peu moins performant qu'eux,ce n'était qu'une jeune équipe d'à peine un an,si il fesait ce match avec l'une des meilleurs équipe du tournoi,c'était pour apprendre.Mais Olivier ne s'en plaignit jamais,tant qu'il pouvait jouer au foot,il pourrait aller même avec le plus nul des joueurs.Les deux capitaine s'avança et se serra la main.

-Bonne Chance !fit Olivier.

-Bonne Chance à vous aussi,fit le capitaibe de l'autre équipe.Même si nous ne somme que des débutants.

-Ne vous inquièter pas !nous avont un nouvelle recrue qui on peut dire...est un débutant !plaisanta Olivier.

La plupart des joueurs riaent d'amusement.Ils savaient tous de qui ils parlait.L'arbitre sifflait le coup d'envoie,et c'est Nankatsu qui avait le ballon,Olivier passait tous les joueurs sans difficulté avant de le passer à Ben.Ce dernier dribbla sans problème la défense adverse et fit une passe à Olivier qui le repassa à Ben,ce dernier lui refit un passe avant de tirer dans les buts avec le coup de tête de Becker.Ouverture du score à 15" de jeu.Les deux coéquipers se tapait dans la main avec un sourire.

-Super la passe Olivier !fit Ben.

-Bravo !félicita Olivier.Là je vois que tu te sens plus à l'aise !tu n'est plus le même qu'au match précédent.

De loin,fut le regard jalousé du tigre,entre lui et Ben,c'était horrible,si les autres pouvait apprécier Ben dans l'équipe,Mark ne pouvait pas supporter après avoir frôler l'humiliation au match précédent.Ben tentait tant bien que mal d'étre ami avec Mark,sans succès.Le match continuait et la petite équipe avait quand même und bonne défense et un bon gardien. _-Ils iront loin,pensa Olivier._ L'équipe adverse refusait d'encaisser un autre but,même de la part des champion en titre.Quand tout à coup,Mark se déchaina et courru le ballon au pied jusqu'au but pour faire son fameux "Tir du tigre".Deuxième but encaisser,Olivier vint vers lui:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Mark ?tu sais bien que se sont des débutants et qu'ils sont là pour apprendre...

-Et tu crois que ton petit protéger a fini d'apprendre ?!fit Mark.Ecoute Olivier,ce gamin n'est pas prêt à supporter la pression une deuxième fois !

-Mark !fit le concerné.J'ai appris de mes erreurs au dernier match,et ça n'arrivera pas une seconde fois.

-C'est pas en deux match amicaux qu'on progresse vite,t'aurait du t'inscrire en première année,comme tout le monde ici !

Ben ouvrit la bouche,mais la referma avant de baisser la tête.Olivier mit une main sur son épaule.

-Ne l'écoute pas,recommanda Olivier.Tu vas voir,il va t'accepter au fil du temps.

Le coup de sifflet annonça la fin de la première mi-temps.Lors de la seconde mi-temps,Mark avait le ballon,mais aucuns des joueurs n'était démarquer,sauf Ben.

-Mark !envoie là moi !cria Ben ne fesant signe.

Olivier savait qu'il ne la passera jamais,et alors qu'il se lança sur une autre direction,il se fit prendre un coup de coude à l'épaule,il tomba à terre,incapable de bouger.

-Olivier !cria Patty avant de se précipiter vers lui.

-Olivier...,fit Azumi,choqué et inquiète.

Tous les joueurs se précipita vers lui.

-Olivier !cria Thomas.Ca va ?tu m'entend ?

Olivier n'arrivait pas à bouger,le match fu interrompu quand il apoelait une ambulance.

 **0000000000000000** Plusieurs heure plus tard,le médecin arriva et dit une mauvaise nouvelle au joueurs,l'épaule était très endommager et il aurait besoin de repos,donc,il ne pourra pas jouer le premier match du tournoi.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !cria Mark à Ben.

-Mais...je...

-Depuis que tu est dans l'équipe,tu est un boulet pour tout le monde ici !

-Arrête !il n'y est pour rien !défendit Thomas.Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas fait une passe ?Ben était démarquer !

-Il allait tout gacher !ce n'est qu'un débutant !

-Arrête de dire ça !dit Azumi.Tu n'est qu'un égoïste !et Olivier te connaissait très bien !il savait que tu n'allait pas faire de passe à Ben !c'est pour ça qu'il a tenté de se démarquer et voilà le résultat !

-Ca suffit !cria Thomas.On ne peut rien y faire maintenant,ce qui est fait est fait !Julian,tu remplacera Olivier au rôle de capitaine et toi Ben tu t'occupera de la tactique.

 **Voilà !alors,vous devez savoir qui est le "débutant",ça m'as amusée d'écrire cette petite blague,sinon,il fallait qu'Olivier soit absent pour que Ben se dérbouille.Dans le prochain chapitre,sera le premier match du tournoi,et devinez qui sera l'adversaire de Ben ?indice:dans le manga Captain Tsubasa Golden 23,vous allez peut être trouver qui c'est !Au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapitre 7:Première phases du tournoi

**Chapitre 7:Première phase du tournoi.**

 **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et ses personnages appartienne à** **Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Salut !je suis revenu pour le septième chapitre,et Ben va devoir jouer sans Olivier,sinon,son jeu sera** **trop dépendant de ce dernier.** **Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris,j'ai une perte de motivation et j'écris plusieurs autres histoires en même temps,d'ailleurs je vais la publier avec deux autres histoires d'Hetalia.** **Pour le premier adversaire,Aquarius-Gold-Saint c'était d'Ochado que je parlait,j'ai lu le Tome 4 de Golden 23 pour écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Tir sans rotation:Makaiten Shoot dans le manga.**

 **Lili** **e58: Moi aussi j'ai envie de me battre avec la plupart des joueurs.J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Merci pour ton commentaire,désolé de ne pas avoir mis de commentaire,ça m'as sortit de la tête,encore désolé,j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

L'anxieté.C'est ce que Ben ressentait en ce moment,c'était son premier match du tournoi,et avec Tsubasa blessé,ce n'était pas avantageux du tout.L'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter avait des joueurs originaire du Nigeria,dont les deux principale s'appellent Bobang et J.J Ochado.Ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires,Olivier était présent.

-Bon !fit-il.On se tiens à notre tactique préparé la veille.

-Oui capitain !dirent toutes l'équipe.

-Thomas !tu t'occupe d'arrêter les tirs d'Ochado,dit Olivier.Il est de la même trempe que Bryan !alors méfis-toi.

Thomas hocha la tête.

-Quand à toi Ben !reprit Olivier.Tu vas t'occupper de lui et de Bobang !

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de le laissez jouer ?!demanda froidement Mark.

-Ca te pose encore problème ?!fit Azumi,énervé par le comportement de Mark.

-Oui !répondit Mark.Nous somme aux première phases du tournoi !on risque d'être éliminé au premier tour si il joue comme la semaine dernière !

-Je me suis amélioré depuis la dernière fois !se défendit Ben.

-Mais ça suffit pas !reprit Mark.Bruce devrait le remplacer !il n'as pas encore le niveau pour...

-Ca suffit !dit Julian.Nous gagnerons ensembles,nous perderont ensembles !et Ben n'est pas le seul boulet dans l'équipe !

-Tu parle de toi,Julian ?!dit Mark.Même cardiaque tu peux jouer !contrairement à lui !

-Stop !cria Roberto.Arrêtez !maintenant,nous devons allez sur le terrain !si Ben ou Julian ne peuvent pas jouer,alors je les remplacerait !point final !

 **0000000000000000000**

Le stade était bondé de monde,Ben n'avait jamais été dans un stade aussi grand,et avec beaucoups de supporter.Son angoisse revint vite,il tremblait anxieusement tout en marchant.Jusqu'à que Mark le bouscule avant de prendre par le bras et le regarder froidement:

-Je te préviens !dit Mark.Si on est éliminé,je te prendrait pour responsable et après je te tue !t'as compris ?!

Ben hocha la tête,Mark le lâcha,quand est-ce que'il pourra s'entendre avec lui ?Thomas lui en avait parlé,Olivier et lui ne s'entendait déja pas avec lui dès le départ.Ils leurs a fallu du temps pour s'entendre avec lui,et c'est ce qu'il fallait pour Ben:du temps.

 **00000000000000000**

Ce fut le coup d'envoi de ce match,Ralph,Ben et Phillip prenait les devant,ils se firent chacuns la passe avant que Becker prenne le ballon.

-Mark !dit-il avant de lui passer la balle.

Ce dernier la rattrappa et fonça dans les buts adverse,mais fut intercepté par Bobang qui partit prendre les devants.

-Tu ne passeras pas !dit Julian.

Il tenta de l'intercepté,ce fut réussi,le ballon dans les air,Ochado le rattrappa rapidement.Ochado,à peine avoir atterri fonça vers l'avant,et le prochain à lui faire face est Ben.

-Allez Becker !fit Azumi.Ne fait pas tout foiré cette fois !

Ben tremblais encore un peu pendant qu'Ochado s'avançai de plus en plus vers lui.Mark avait raison,il savait que,même avec ses progrès,il restai dans un niveau moyen,mais il ne devrait pas penser ça maintenant.La plupart des joueurs le sous estimait,mais il n'y avait pas que ça.Son père était là,il avait insisté pour aller le voir,il n'allait pas s'humilier devant tout le monde,il en avait déja assez d'être victime de brimade depuis deux ans.Ochado fonça sur Ben et le passa avec facilité.

-Ben !cria Azumi.Réveille toi !

Il allait le stopper avec sa percé en dribble.Pendant que Bruce et Phillips se mettait face à Ochado pour l'arrêter,ce qui fut un echec.Face à Ochado,le S.G.G.K (Super Great Goal Keeper).

-Je vais brisé cette légend !dit Ochado avant de tirer.Mange ça !ma spécialité,le Tir sans Rotation* !

Mais alors que son pied allait toucher ballon pour tirer,un pied s'enterposait entre le ballon et lui.

-Ben ?fit Thomas.

C'était Ben qui s'est interposer face à Ochado.Après avoir été battu,Ben revient pour empêcher Ochado de marquer.Ce fut une réussit puisque le ballon volait dans les airs.Mais ce fut le deuxième nigérien qui rattrappa le ballon,Bobang.La reprise du nigerien qui tira.Mais Thomas arrêtta le tir.

-Wouah !dit Bobang.J'ai mis toutes mes forces dans ce tir,et il l'as arrêté sans problèmes !

Relance rapide de Thomas après l'avoir arrêter.Ce fut Ralph Peterson qui rattrappa le ballon.

-Ben !dit Ochado.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

-Notre duel a l'air très excitant !dit Ochado.Et c'est vrai que tu est plutôt bon pour un débutant d'après Bobang,fesont durer notre duel durant tout le match.

Ben hocha la tête avec défi.

-D'accord...,dit-il.

 **000000000000000**

Retour au match,Ralph remontait sur le terrain et réussi un centre rasoir vers le but adverse.Qui fut rattraper par Lander qui marqua mais fut repousser.Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse reprenne ,alors que deux attaquants remontait le terrain,qui contré par les défenseurs.Les deux latérals avançait sur le but et tira.Thomas les en empêcha,le ballon sortit de la ligne,et un corner a été annoncé.

 **0000000000000000000**

Lors du corner tiré,uns des attaquants adverse surpris tout le monde,mais Bruce tacla le joueur qui tomba.Un penalty fut accorder.

-Tu tire,J.J ?demanda uns des joueurs.

-Non,répondit Ochado.Je préfère marquer contre Thomas en dehors de la surface de ce match,si ce n'est le cas,ça n'as aucuns intérêt.

Ce fut Tanu,un joueur Nigerien qui va tirer ce penalty.

-Allez Thomas !cria Patty.

-Défend tes cages comme tu sais le faire !dit Azumi.Montre lui ce que le S.G.G.K sait faire !

-Ca passe ou sa casse !dit Thomas dans sa pensé.Je vais plonger à droite,si il frappa à gauche il marquera,mais si il frappa à droite...

Et alors que Tanu,le joueur nigerien tira...

-Je vais l'arrêtter à 100% !


	8. Chapitre 8:La différence qui nous sépare

**Chapitre 8:La différence qui nous sépare.** **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et les personnages appartient à** **Yoichi Takahashi.**

Ce penalty est arrêté par Thomas grâce à son pied.

-Bravo Thomas !je savais que tu pouvais y arriver !félicita Azumi.

-Bien joué Thomas !dit Olivier.

Cependant,le ballon resta pour le Nigers Tornadeos avec un autre corner.Ochado avait déja affrontter la Nankatsu l'année dernière,pendant les demi-finale,c'étais bien différents,Bryan et lui avait eux un duel incroyable pendant tout le match.Avec le nouveau,Ben Becker,ça avait l'air plus complex,il ne l'avait jamais vu,ni sur le terrain,ni sur le banc de touche.

-Un nouveau probablement,se dit-il.

Il se demandait encore comment la Nankatsu,une des meilleurs équipes du tournoi,ai pu prendre un débu...non !un intermédiaire pour être exact.

-Aujourd'hui,se dit-il.Je vais détruire la légende du S.G.G.K Thomas Price !

Thomas était prêt à l'affronter,pendant qu'Ochado préparait son corner,les joueurs de la Nankatsu chercher qui allait recevoir le ballon.

Et lors du corner tiré,ce fut un tir sans rotation qui n'as été envoyer à personne,un tir direct vers les buts.

-Te laisse pas faire Thomas !cria Azumi.

Mais Thomas avait prévu ce tir et l'as stoppé.Avec une seul main.

-Ne me sous estime pas,Ochado !dit Thomas.

Tout les joueurs du Niger Tornadoes était stupéfait par l'arrêt de Thomas face à Ochado.

-On peut tenter un contre instantané !cria Thomas.Allez !

Thomas dégagea le ballon loin devant.Il. se dirigea vers Mark,qui était resté seul en attaque.

-Jolie passe,Thomas !dit Mark.Je vous montrer ce que c'est quand on provoque un tigre !

Mark s'apprêtait à tirer son Tir du tigre.Le ballon fonça à 110k/h jusqu'au but,le gardien n'as rien vu venir.1-0 pour la Nankatsu.

-Bien joué,Mark !dit Olivier.

Azumi sourit par la démonstration du "tigre",tous les joueurs alla se jeté sur lui pour avoir marqué le premier but.Ben,qui était resté en retrait,alla voir Mark,tout doucement,mais d'un pas décidé.

-Bravo Mark...,dit Ben.C'est exeptionnelle ce que tu as...

-Ouais mais c'est pas grâce à toi !dit Mark.Occupe toi de bloquer Ochado comme a dit le capitaine !et empêche leur de marquer un but,abruti !

Et Mark partis se remettre en position,laissant Ben,figé.Azumi perdit son sourire pour opté par un aor grave,il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite avant que ça ne s'aggrave.

 **000000000000000**

Cela fesait seize minute que le match avait commencer,Bruce était revenu sur le banc de touche.Pendant ce temps,les Niger Torbadoes se remettait en position,Ochado était bien décider à montrer à la Nankatsu ce qu'il savait faire.Le match reprit,c'est Ochado qui a le ballon,mais Ben était déja sur lui,il le marquait de façon tenace.

-C'est ça Ben !dit Olivier.

-Ne laisse pas ce gars faire ce qu'il veut !dit Azumi.Montre lui pourquoi tu est là aujourd'hui !

La confrontation entre Ben et Ochado contunuait ainsi.

-Je ne perderai pas !cria Ochado.

Ochado essaie de passer en force mais reste contré par Ben,Phillips lui vient en aide en le contrant de l'autre coté.Mais c'est un coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.C'est une faute de la Nankatsu,mais Phillips proteste sans succès.C'est un coup franc qui est donné pour les Tornadoes.

-Tu t'en charge,J.J ?demanda un joueur des Torbadoes.

-Ouais !répondit-il.

Alors que tout le monde se mettait en position,Azumi avait un petit doûte,quelque chose la turupinait l'esprit,même si c'est le S.G.G.K qui est dans les buts,elle a vu Thomas sourire.

-Il a quelque chose derrière la tête,se dit-elle.

Et pendant qu'Ochado préparait le ballon,il se dit:

-Prépare-toi,Price !

-Ouvrez le mur au millieu !cria Thomas.

-Hein ?!fit toutes l'équipe.

-Quoi ?!fit Ochado.

-De cette façon,dit Thomas.Je verrai mieux.

Les joueurs s'executèrent à faire ce qu'il a dit,un espace fut libre au millieu du "mur".

-Thomas !dit Azumi.Je sais bien que tu as des idées complètement insensé des fois,mais là !qu'est-ce que tu est en train de faire ?!!!

-Ne t'en fait pas !dit Thomas.Tu me connais bien Azumi !

-Thomas,dit Ochado.Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !ne joue pas avec moi !

Il tira fortement sur le coté qui fut un Speed Slide Shoot.Mais Thomas l'intercepta encore une fois.Mais ce fut un autre corner et Ochado allait le tirer quand soudain:

-Ca va durer encore longtemps J.J ?!

Ce fut Bobang qui cria.

-Quel est l'interêt de marquer hors de la surface de réparation si Thomas défend les buts !notre seul objectif dans ce match est la victoire !

-Bobang...

-Je sais que de nombreux buteurs ont échoué à essayer de marquer un but hors de la surface de réparation. contre lui !des équipes ont perdues en empruntant cet voie là !!

-Bobang !dit Ochado.Tu as une bien trop grande geule pour ton âge !

-Ca n'as rien à voir avec mon âge !répliqua Bobang.J'ai été choisis tout comme toi !

-C'est...une querelle entre coéquipiers ?demanda Ben.

-Je crois oui...,répondit Thomas.

-C'est un ordre de ton capitaine !cria Ochado.Quand je te dit de la fermer...

Il tira au corner fortement droit sur... Bobang.

-Tu la ferme !

Le ballon toucha la tête de Bobang avant de rentrer dans les buts.Tous le monde étais stupéfait,Thomas ne l'as même pas vu venir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Jenny.

-C'était un centre d'Ochado,répondit Patty.Et une tête de Bobang.

-La dispute était en faite une feinte,dit Azumi.

Et ça ne s'arrangeai pas,après ce but,la Nankatsu continuait de défendre les buts mais face à l'attaque des Nigers Tornadoes,il en avait du mal.Et la défense de la Nankatsu,qui tenait bon jusque là,finissait par craquer et un autre but fut pour les Nigers Tornadoes de la part d'Ochado.

 **00000000000000000**

Le score est de 2-1 pour les Nigers Tornadoes.Et le coup de sifflet annoncait la fin de la première mi-temps.Lors de la seconde mi-temps,ce fut les Nigers Tornadoes qui avait la balle,mais fut vite rattrapper par la Nankatsu,par Ben.Ross et Gallaghan était derrière lui.Et Ben fesait face à Bobang,le un vs un commença,Ben commença à faire une roulette,et Azumi remarqua que ce pourrait être l'unes de ses spécialités.Il gagna le un vs un de Bobang mais Ochado n'était pas loin,au lieu de faire un autre duel,Ben fit une passe à Mark qui tira.

-Prenez ça !dit-il.

Mark fit son fameux tire du Tigre mais un défenseur des Nigers Tornadoes qui tacla,le choque fut violent,mais heureisement les joueurs n'avaient rien.Quand Ochado vint vers Ben d'un air sérieux.

-Dit-moi Becker,dit-il.Pourquoi as-tu fui ?pourquoi as-tu évité notre duel ?

-Je...je n'ai pas fui...,répondit Ben.Et il n'est pas question que d'individuel...mais aussi de passe...et...les passes sont ma spécialités...

Ochado fronça des sourcils.

-Je vois...,dit Ochado.C'est ton football,c'est décevant pour un joueur de la Nankatsu...je me demande bien ce qui a dans la tête de votre entraineur et votre capitaine...c'est décevant.

-Hein ?répondit Ben,incompris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait,Becker ?!dit Ralph.C'est toi quiva tirer le corner !

Ben ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre en position pour tirer le corner.

 _-Pourquoi as-tu fui notre duel ?c'est décevant pour un joueur de la Nankatsu._

Ben tira du pied gauche.

-Je ne fui pas !!!fit Ben dans sa tête.

Il tira et le tir fut en faite une passe à Mark il tira mais le gardien as réagis plus rapidement.

Après ça,Julian entrit sur terrain et la Nankatsu continua de tenter de revenir au score,sans succès.Le Drive Shoot* de Julian et le Eagle Shoot* de Phillips ainsi que le tir du Tigre de Mark mais sans succès.

-Ils ont beaucoups progressé depuis l'année dernière,dit Olivier.

-Je l'ai remarquer aussi,dit Azumi.On svait plus l'avantage l'année dernière.

-Mais l'année dernière Olivier était sur le terrain,dit Patty.Mais Bryan aussi l'était.

-C'est vrai !répondit Jenny,Sauf que maintenant,le niveau est bien different,Olivier n'est pas sur le terrain et Ben est un agneau parmi les loups...

-De quoi tu parle ?demanda Azumi.

-Elle veut dire que Ben est encore un débutant,répondit Patty.Et les Nigers Tornadoes sont classés dans le top 5.

-Patty as raison,répiondit Olivier.Ben manque encore de confiance en lui, et ça ne s'arrangera pas face à Ochado.

Pendant ce temps,le match reprit,mais les Niger Tornadoes font circuler la balle sur le terrain.Ca parraissait évident qu'il cherchaient à ganger du temps.

-Tu vois,Ben,dit Ochado.

Il s'avança près de lui.

-Dans ce match,même sans t'avoir affronter j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas perdre contre toi.Même en fesant des heurs d'entrainement,tu ne sera pas capable d'arriver à mon niveau et ainsi que les autres,si les Niger Tornardoes avait joué à fond,la différence avec la Nankatsu serai bien plus grande.

Ben ne savait pas quoi dire,il voulait se défendre,mais le courage manqua

-Contrairement à Olivier,tu n'est pas un guerrier du terrain...et maintenant je sais la différence qui nous sépare.

 **Voilà !sayez sayez sayez !mais le match n'est pas fini !(malheureusement pour moi).Croyez le ou non,il m'as fallu (enfin presque) 1 mois pour finir ses deux chapitre,si je vous ai déçu poiur le match,je m'y excuses profondément,en faite je me suis inspirée (plutôt quasi-copié) du match Japon-Nigeria dans Golden 23.Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**

 ***La plupart des chapitre je vais mettre le nom de tir ou en anglais ou en francais(encore désolé).**

 **Les Nigers Tornadoes sont un club de football du Nigéria.**


	9. Chapitre 9:Les Prologations

**Chapitre 9:Les Prolongations.**

 **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et ses personnages appartienne à Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Coucou !je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?non ?alors tout est cool !voilà la fin du match plus les prolongations et une petite surprise !lisez le pour voir !**

 _-Contrairement à Olivier,tu n'est pas un guerrier du terrain...et maintenant je sais la différence qui nous sépare._

Cette phrases résonnais encore dans la tête de Ben,il ne savait pas quoi penser,il se demandait encore si il avait sa place dans l'équipe,mais une question le turuqqpinait encore,c'est quoi ces messe-basse entre Olivier,Thomas et Azumi ?Pendant ce temps,tous les joueurs étaient déja entrain de remonter pour recuperer le ballon.Ben suivait également,il fallait vite remonter au score.Avec Phillips Gallaghan à leur tête,la.Nankatsu n'abandonnait pas.

-Ils savent juste pas quand abandonné,donnez moi le ballon !dit Ochado.

L'uns des joueurs fit une passe à Ochado.

-On va leur donner le coup de grace !

Les joueurs des Nigers Tornadoes fonca au camp adverse.

-Becker !cria Azumi.Réveille toi !

Pendant ce temps,l'équipe adverse se retrouva face à Thomas,ce dernier sortit de ses buts et bloqua le ballon avec son pied et le dégaga du pied de l'adversaire.

-Bien joué Thomas !dit Azumi.

Après avoir récuperer le ballon,Thomas continua en dribblant les joueurs des Nigers Tornadoes avant de tirer et de faire une passe à Ben.

-Ben,dit Thomas.Je te le confie !c'est le ballon de la derniere chance.

 _-Tu n'est pas un guerrier..._

-Oh non !pensa Ben.Pas encore...

 _-...il n'as aucuns talente et il ne sert à rien,que ce soit dans le lycée ou dans un club,personne ne veut de lui !_

Les paroles de Mark lui revint à l'esprit.

 _-Un tas de merde reste un tas de merde !_

Il ne pouvait penser à ça maintenant,pas en ce moment là,Ben dribble seul face au but adverse avec facilité,même la Nankatsu fut surpris de sa performance,sa surpris mêe Mark.Ben tenta de tirer,maisBobang l'intercepta en le taclant avec son pied,le ballon se retrouva dans les airs.

-Je n'ai pas pu le repousser,dit Bobang.Malgré son corps frêle,il a une force de frappe puissante.

Mais Ochado n'était pas loin.

-Bien joué Bobang,dit Ochado.Je vais dégager le ballon et ce match sera fini !

Mais Ben n'en avait pas fini.

-Je n'abandonerai pas !!dit il.

Il leva sa jambe drpite pour bloquer le ballon face à Ochado.Le choc fut violent mais Ben tenta alors un lob à mi-hauteur.Le ballon toucha alors la barre transversale,il redescendit.

-Dégagez-le !!cria Ochado.

Les defenseurs des Nigers Tornadoes se précipita pour empêcher une égalisation,sauf que Ben aussi fonca pour tenter l'impossible.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!dit Azumi.Il est fou !!!

Trois défenseurs utilisa leur pied pour dégager le ballon alors qur Ben tenta une tête.La tête de Ben heurta les chevilles des joueurs avant d'heurter le poteau.Quand au ballon,il était bien dans les buts.Les autres joueurs de la Nankatsu était à la fois choqué et inquièt de ce que Ben a fait.Azumi n'en revenait pas,et dire qu'elle croyait toujours que c'était un garçon impossible eg inutile.

-Tu comprend maintenant,Azumi ?fit Olivier.

Même si ça restait un pari,Azumi l'admirait,elle admirait son courage et sa détermination.Mais ça l'inquiètait quand il ne se relevait pas,jusqu'à qu'il se relève,le front en sang.

-Le match n'est pas fini...,dit-il.

Mais l'arbitre arriva près de lui.

-C'est bon,dit l'arbitre.Je valide ton but mais le temps est écoulé !

Et dès que l'arbitre donna le coup de sifflet final,Ben s'évanouie.Les autres joueurs accourue vers lui,inquiet.

-Ben !dit Julian.Ca va ?demanda Julian.

-Oui...ca va...je vais bien...

Un civière ainsi que les secours médicale arriva et emmena Ben hors du stade.Mais il fallait jouer les prolongations.

-Je crois que maintenant,on peut compter sur toi Mark,dit Azumi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,dit il.Je vais leurs donner le coup de grace.

 **0000000000000000**

Le match reprit,30 minute de prolongation.Il fallait marquer pour se qualifier.

-Je vais m'occuper d'Ochado !

Ce fut Olivier qui parlait.

-Tu est fou !si tu te blesse d'avantage,tu ne pourras pas jouer les autres matchs !fit Patty.

-Je sais,mais personne d'autre ne peut vaincre Ochado !fit-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !fit Thomas.Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir une troisième fois !

-Et moi,je compte bien marquer le but de la victoire.

-Et j'ai encore quelque minute à jouer,fit Julian.Je peux encore le stopper.

-Et moi je peux remplacer Ben !fit Bruce.

-Si on va rester souder jusqu'au bout !dit Thomas.

Azumi sourit de l'esprit d'équipes des joueurs.Le match reprit,Olivier n'était pas sur le terrain mais ça ne sera pas pour longtemps.Ce fut Julian qui avait le ballon et alla faire face à Ochado.Julian tenta alors un dribble prolonger avant de passer.

-Mark !cria Julian avant de lui faire la passe.

Ce dernier la receva mais fut intercepter par Tanu avant de la repasser à Bobang qui fonca à toutes vitesse face à Thomas,mais Phillips et Bruce n'était pas loin,ce dernier tacla alors que deuxième tenta de l'intercepter par les airs.Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas et Bobang tira sur le buts de Thomas.Il réussi alors à l'arrêter avant de le passer à Phllipe qui le passa à Julian,ce dernier fonca dans les buts,mais était obliger de passer en retraite à cause de son coeur,il le passa à Mark qui courrais jusqu'au but adverse,il tira fortement son Tir du Tigre mais ne fit aucun effet au gardien.Le coup de sifflet annoncer la mi-temps des prolongations.Lors de la deuxième prolongation,la formation était la même,sauf que Julian fut remplacer par Olivier.Malgré les protestations de Patty et d'Azumi.

-Patty,fit-elle.dit à Olivier que je ne peux pas regarder le match,je vais voir si Ben s'est réveiller.

-Attend !reste un peu !dit Patty.Ca pourrait porter chance à l'équipe que tu sois là.

Pendant ce temps,le match reprit et Mark ne voulait pas se laiser abbattre comme ça,même si il ne supportait toujours pas Ben dans l'équipe,il fallait néamoins se qualifier pour le tournoi.Il se décida à attaquer férocement avant de tirer,cette fois,le tir passa.Maintenant,il fallait le maintenir,les Nigers Tornadoes avait le ballon et se décida à ne pas se laisser faire.Ce fut Bobang qui avait le ballon,et Ochado était à coté de lui,Thomas se doutait d'un mauvais coup,il n'allait pas se laisser faire.Un fois dans la surface de réparation,Bobang passa à Ochado qui tira fortement du pied gauche,Thomas eut le réflexe de plonger à droite quand le ballon alla vers sa direction,il l'arrêta avant de le passer à Bruce,il le passa à Olivier.

-Tu est sûr de le faire ce un vs un,Atton ?fit Ochado.

-Ne t'en fait pas,dit Olivier.C'est pas une épaule qui va m'empêcher de jouer quelque minute de jeu !

-Ouais,mais laisser un jeune débutant faire tout le boulot à ta place,tu ne trouve pas ça un peu...comment dire...

-C'est bon !fit Olivier,agacé.Passons aux chose séreuse.

-Néamoins,c'est un bon remplaçant !Bryant était plus arrogant que ça.

Olivier,qui en avait assez de la discussion,passa Ochado avec facilité avant de se diriger vers les but et de faire son tir de la feuille morte mais son épaule douloureuse l'empêcha de marquer correctement.Le gardin l'arrêta et le repassa aux autres joueurs qui remonta le terrain mais n'arrivait pas à marquer face à Thomas.Jusqu'au coup de sifflet qui annonçait la fin du match.

 **000000000000000**

Pendant ce temps,à l'infirmerie,Ben se réveilla,mais ses paupières était encore lourdes,et il avait un mal au crâne,sans doute à cause du choc de tout à l'heure,il vit un silhouette féminine assis à coté de lui,elle avait un regard très inquièt.

-Ben,est-ce que ça va ?demanda t'elle.Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-A...Azumi... ?dit-il,éveillé.Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quelle question !fit-elle,un peu contrarié.Je suis là parce-que je me fait du soucis pour toi !

-Et...et le match ?demanda Ben,timidement.

-Le match est fini,répondit-elle.Le score est de 3-2 pour nous,nous avons gagné !

-On...on as gagné...?fit Ben,qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Ouais !et c'est un peu grace à toi !dit-elle.C'est pour ça que je suis venue !pour te remercier !

Elle s'approcha du visage de Ben avant de l'embrasser sur la joue,ce dernier resta figé,et son visage commencer à teinté couleur rouge tomate,ce qui fit rire Azumi.

-Je savais que tu changais de couleur quand quelqu'un t'adressais la parole,mais je ne pensait pas que serais rouge quand une fille t'embrassais !

Ben ne répondit pas,après tout,que pouvait il dire ?qu'il appréciait son geste,nan,qu'il l'avait adoré !son coeur battait en chamade,il ne pouvait bouger d'un centimètre.

-Merci pour tout Becker !dit-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Azumi chantonna au milieu du couloir,ça fesait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aussi légère et heureuse,elle pensait qu'après ce pari,entre elle et Ben pourrait vraiment être sérieux.Mais son sourire disparaissa quand elle vit la personne qu'elle voulait moins voir dans sa vie:

-Bryant..,fit-elle.

-Bonjour Azumi,fit-il.Félicitation pour votre victoire !

-Merci...

-Nous aussi nous sommes qualifier pour le tournoi,au faite,comment va le petit protégé d'Olivier ?

-Il va bien,répondit Azumi.Il se repose et ne pense pas jouer un sale tour comme tu...

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça !répondit Bryant.Je voulais seleument vous félicité,c'est tout !d'ailleurs,j'aurai jamais pensé que la petite merde de Nankatsu avait des couilles comme ça !ça m'as vraiment choqué !

-Il n'y a pas que toi !dit-elle.

-Hm...

Avant de partir,il lança:

-Au faite,je le sais...

-Tu sais quoi ?demanda Azumi.

-Je suis au courant de votre petit pari !entre toi,Olivier et Thomas.

 **Coucou !alors,le match vous as plu ?seuls les prolongations était original là-dedans,sinon,ca vient du manga.Et vous avez aimé le comportement de Ben quand Azumi l'as embrassé ?et la confrontation entre elle et Bryant ?** **Laissez moi un commentaire !s'il vous plait !**


	10. Chapitre 10:Qui est-ce ?

**Chapitre 10:Qui est-ce ?**

 **Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa appartient à YoichiTakahashi.**

 **ON EST LES CHAMPIONS !ON EST LES CHAMPIONS !ON EST !ON EST !ON EST LES CHAMPIONS !NOUS SOMMES CHAMPIONS DU MONDE !!!!BRAVO LES BLEUES !!20 APRÈS !VIVE LA FRANCE !!(bon ok faut que je me calme).**

 **Et pour cette occasion,je publie le nouveau chapitre !dans le dernier chapitre,Bryant est au courant du pari,mais comment il le sait ?qui lui as dit ?vous allez (peut être) le découvrire dans ce chapitre.Par contre,j'avait rajouter quelque chose en plus sur le pari.**

Azumi se dirigea vers les vestiaires où elle entra sans gêne,les garçons,qui fêtaient leurs victoire,s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder.

-Olivier !Thomas !il faut qu'on parle !dit-elle.C'est urgent !!

Les deux garçons,bien que surpris,suivie la jeune fille,ils sortirent du vestiaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Olivier.

-Bryant est au courant !dit Azumi.

-Au courant de quoi ?demanda Thomas.

-Du pari !quelqu'un lui as parler du pari !répondit Azumi.

Les deux garçons furent choqué.

-Mais qui lui as dit ?!demanda Olivier.

-Je n'en sais rien !répondit Azumi.Il me l'as dit tout à l'heure !

-Azumi !fit Thomas.Je crois nous n'avions pas été assez discret l'autre jour...quelqu'un a du nous entendre...

-Quelqu'un nous as espionner ?dit Azumi,incomprise.Dans le couloir ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit,on a pas été assez discret...

-Et vous l'êtes encore moins maintenant !

Les trois amis tournaient la tête pour voir Mark Landers.

-Je savais bien que c'était trop louche pour passer inaperçu,dit Mark ironiquement avant de se tourner vers Azumi et Thomas.Entre toi qui ne supporte pas les "ringards" d'habitude et toi,toujours prêt à trouver un échapatoire !

-Ferme là Mark !dit Azumi.

-C'est quoi ce fameux pari,Olivier ?demanda Mark au concerné.

Olivier ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non,car si il lui racontait tout,il pourrait tout dire à Ben,et même si Olivier était encore contre ce pari,il ne pouvait pas blesser Azumi.Le capitaine poussa ul long soupir avant de répondre:

-Azumi avait dit qu'elle pourrait rendre n'importe qu'elle garçon populaire rien qu'en sortant avec elle,mais il devrait intègrer le club et qu'on gagnera la final grace à lui...

-Et bien-sûr,renchérit Mark.Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,dit Olivier.L'autre jour,Thomas et moi l'avons vu s'entrainer,et...

-Et Olivier n'y est pour rien,coupa Thomas.C'est moi qui as eu l'idée d'amener Ben dans l'équipe.

-Vraiment,dit Mark.C'est sans doute la chose la plus dégeulasse que vous auriez pu faire,surtout venant de toi,Olivier.

-Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?demanda Azumi.

-Non,répondit Mark.Néamoins,je trouve quand même ça ingrat ce que vous faites à ce pauvre garçon,et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que jamais je l'accepterai dans l'équipe.

-Mark !dit Olivier.Essaye de faire un effort !

-Surtout pas avec une fille e chaleur qui prend des idiots juste pour s'amuser.

-Une fille en quoi ?!!!répète ce que tu viens de dire !!cria Azumi.

Azumi alla se jeté sur Mark pour le frapper mais ce fut Thomas qui l'en empêcha,malgré ses protestations pendant qu'il partait.

-Laisse moi m'occuper de lui !cria Azumi.

-Arrête !dit Thomas.Ca servira à rien !

-Il a raison,répondit Olivier.Pour l'instant,nous devrions savoir qui est au courant au sujet du pari.

Azumi et Thomas hochaient la tête.

-Si Bryant est au courant du pari,fit Thomas.C'est que...

 **000000000000000000**

Mais Azumi ne l'écoutait pas,au contraire,elle partit du couloir,furieuse,il fallait qu'elle parle avec Bryant,il fallait qu'elle sache tout de suite qui l'as balancer.Tout en marchant,elle réflechit au responsable,déja,il devrait faire partit de leur lycée,il n'y a pas de doute là dessus !mais...qui ce pourrait être ?Azumi se souvenait que Bryant avait plusieurs amis dans le club de journaliste,peut être que ce pourrait être l'uns d'eux !mais rien n'est fait.Lorsqu'elle vit son ex:

-Bryant !on a des choses à ce dire !cria Azumi.

-Déja ?fit-il.Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin réagir !alors comme ça tu m'as remplacer ?

-Qui t'as raconter au sujet du pari !

-J'ai juré à mon informateur de garder son identité secrète,répondit calmement Bryant.

-Tu n'as pas changé !dit elle.

-Je devrais ?fit-il avec ironie.

Azumi voyait rouge,comment peut il osé lui faire ça !

-Mais tu ne vaut pas mieux,dit il.J'ai pas raison ?tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille mangé quelque part ?histoire de...

-On as rompu !fit-elle.Et de toute façon,j'ai quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ouais...ton petit pari,continua Bryant.

-Ferme là !dit il.

Pendant qu'il continua de ricanner il rajouta:

-Un conseil:si tu veux qu'il reste avec toi,essaie de lui faire plaisirs !et de connaitre ses gouts pour qu'il t'apprécie !pas comme ce que tu as fait avec moi.

 **0000000000000**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énèrve !!!

Azumi devait passer à l'offensive maintenant,mais...elle repensa à ce que disait Bryant,elle ne connaissait que très peu sur Ben,et si il fallait qu'elle sorte avec lui,il fallait bien connaitre ce qu'il aime,le problème,c'est savait qu'une seul chose sur lui:il est passioné de football.Une chose qui lui fesait penser à Olivier,ils auraient pu être amis de longue date si Ben n'était pas aussi timide.Soudain,lorsqu'elle fouilla dans son sac,elle vit quelque chose,une chose qu'elle avait réservé pour elle et Bryant,pour lui faire "plaisirs",elle alla le jeté dans la poubelle quand elle repensa à sa dernière phrase.Elle sortit du vestiaire pour voir Ben,qui se reposait encore à l'infirmerie.

-Salut Becker !dit elle.

-A...Azumi ?dit il,timidement.

-Je voulait t'invité quelque part,dit-elle.Au départ,je voulait lui donner à Bryant mais comme on a rompu...

Elle se crispa à sa dernière phrase.

-Je voudrais qu'on aille voir un match de la J-League demain !tu voudrait venir avec moi ?

 **Alors ?Ben va l'accepter ou pas ?et qui est "l'informateur" de Bryant ?quelqu'un a une idée ?**

 **Indice:Il a été dans uns des chapitres.**

 **Sinon,laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait,pour dire ce vous en pensez.**


	11. Chapitre 11:Le rendez-vous

**Disclaimers:Captain Tsubasa et ses personnages appartienne à Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Voilà le onzième chapitre !après des mois d'absence,je reviens avec ce chapitre,il sera très court par contre.J'espère que vous aimerais.**

Ben l'avait accompagné au match de foot,Azumi avait acheter ses places,deux clubs de la J-League s'affrontait,Azumi avait pris un carnet avec un stylo,Ben le vit.

-Tu vas noter leur stratégie ?demanda Ben.

Azumi le vit et cacha le carnet.

-Oui...,fit elle.Je sais...c'est un peu ridicule...

-Non...,fit-il.Je...c'est un peu spécial...

Le coup d'envoi fut lancer,le match commença et Azumi analysa le match avec une grande attention.Ben la regarda beaucoups plus que le match.C'était Kashima Antlers vs Vissel Kobe,un joueur des Kashima Antlers commença à attaquer mais les Vissel Kobe intercepta l'attaque,le défenseur des Vissel Kobe repartis à l'attaque et le passa à l'attaquant,le joueur dribbla avant de le passer à un autre joueur.

-Leur stratégie sont centrées sur les passes et les calibrages des joueurs,il ne vont pas plus loin que...

Azumi s'arrêta un moment quand elle vit Ben le regarder.

-Je suis désolé,fit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?dit Ben.Continue...tu...tu dois me prendre pour...pour un...

-Un pervers ?dit-elle.Non,c'est ton premier rendez-vous,pas vrai ?

Ben hocha la tête timidement.Elle lisait dans ses pensées.

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis,répondit Ben.Ils ne vont qu'au coté gauche de la surface de réparation...

Les Vissel Kobe rattrappa le ballon à la volé et partis aux but adverse,quatres joueurs était déja en position et passa au coté droit et avant que le joueur vedette tir.Les supporters cria de joie par le but marqué.

-C'est plûtot malin,répondit Azumi.Très malin même...

00000000000000

Après le match,Ben et Azumi sortis du stade.

-Tu as vu comment il jouait ?!fit Azumi.Ils étaient incroyable !

-Oui...

Azumi vit un peu son malaise.

-Oh,je...je suis désolé...je dois t'énervée avec ça...je n'ai fait que te parler ça tout le temps et...

-Ca ne me gêne pas...,dit Ben.Au contraire,ça vois à quel point tu est dévoué à l'équipe !

-Ouais...,dit elle.Bryan ne disait pas ça lui...c'est...c'est pour ça qu'on a rompu...

Ben hocha la tête.Il n'as jamais eu de petite amie avant,même aujourd'hui !Azumi l'avait juste emmenez voir un match de football.Ce n'est pas comme si il allait se faire des idées.

-Je...je suis désolé pour toi...,dit Ben.

-Tu n'y est pour rien,rassura Azumi.Et c'est du passé maintenant.

-Ouais...du passé...mais...c'est lui ou c'est toi qui...

-C'est lui,répondit Azumi.Peu de temps avant les vacances,on avait prévu de passer nos vacances ensembles,mais...il as dit qu'il ne supportait plus mon dévouement à l'équipe...alors j'ai resté seul durant toutes les vacances,tu peux comprendre ça toi !

Ben ne répondit pas,il se sentait un peu vexé par sa réponse sur lui.

-Oh !dit-elle.Je suis désolé !je...j'aurais pas dû être aussi...

-C'est pas grave !dit Ben.Tu sais...on ne doit pas trop s'attacher à la solitude,parce-qu'après...on fini par aimé ça...

-C'est vrai...mais toi...c'est un peu différent,tu est très talentueux au football,mais je pense que c'est ta timidité qui t'as étouffé pendant des années,c'est bien dommage !

-Mon père me dit souvent ça...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux.

-Tu aime le football depuis longtemps ?demanda Azumi.

-Depuis mon enfance...mon...mon père m'as acheté un ballon quand j'était petit...à l'époque...j'avais peur d'aller vers les autres...mes parents ont divorcés et...

-Ouais...,répondit Azumi.En faite...Olivier avait raison de t'intègrer dans l'équipe,tu le mérite.

 **00000000000000**

Ben avait raccompagné Azumi jusqu'à chez elle,puis reparti,mais avant,il dit quelque-chose:

-Tu sais quoi,Azumi ?dit Ben.Bryan est vraiment un idiot pour avoir quitté une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi !

Puis il partis,Azumi resta là un moment,ses joues avait virée au rouge,une fille exceptionnelle ?si il savait ma vérité,que penserais t'il d'elle ?et si Bryan avait raison de l'avoir quitté ?si elle ne méritait pas la gentillesse de Ben ?après tout,elle ne méritait pas autant d'affection de sa part.Ce qu'elle craignait le plus serait que Mark avoue tout la vérité en une seule fois.Mais si Bryant avait raison ?si c'était parce-qu'elle était égoïste ?les choses était beaucoups trop compliquée pour elle.Parfois,elle voudraot oublier ce pari,mais une fois fait,on ne peut pas revenir en arrière,et combien de temps ça allait dûrer ?jusqu'à la final.


End file.
